Time
by hitbymyride
Summary: Alice worked at the little café Bella had a blind date at. Bella can't get her off her mind, and it seems like fate doesn't want her to. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new at this. I've been wanting to write something since I started reading in 2010 but I never really tried until now! This is not the most original story line sorry, just trying to write some simple scenes before I actually unleash all the imagination bubbling inside of me. I hope you still enjoy though! It's supposed to be a cute fluffy fic for now, just to appreciate and worship Alice's beauty. Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters! And stuff! You're supposed to say this right?**

13:26

Bella quickly scanned the room as she walked in. There was an elderly couple sharing an apple pie, a handsome looking man in a fancy suit reading the newspaper and a teenager furiously scribbling away in her notebook.

She picked out a booth in the back corner and slowly sat down.

13:28

This was a mistake. She had places to be, things to do… surely. Wasting precious time by making polite conversation with a guy whom she had nil chance of a future with seemed pointless to her. But she has promised Jessica, her coworker, she would at least give it a shot. She was regretting that decision already.

13:30

Bella was distractedly scrolling through her Facebook timeline when she heard someone approach. Her heart sank when she noticed it was a girl, but her breathing hitched when she saw the girls face.

''Hi! Welcome to Amsterdam in Seattle, can I take your order?''

She pitched enthusiastically. Bella blinked a few times, trying to get her train of thought in order before slowly answering the girl in front of her.

''Uhm yes, a café latte with soymilk please?'' She managed to say while intently staring at the girl that was standing in front of her. She had a mischievous look on her face, glittering eyes, a black pixie cut and a hint of a smile on her lips. She took down the order on her notebook. ''I'll be back with your order miss.'' Honey eyes meeting brown ones one last time before she turned on her heels and walked away.

Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

13:32

Bella eyes were glued to the counter where the girl was preparing Bella's Coffee. Bella had been analyzing every inch of the unknowing pixie. From the soft curves of her breasts, to her plump and rosy lips. She had some interesting looking tattoos scattered over her arms. Bella desperately wanted to ask what the symbol on her wrist meant. Were there any other tattoos in hidden places? There was something so enticing about of this woman. Her aura, her energy… Waves of mystery, innocence and confidence rolled off of her all at the same time. The way she moved was like water, rippling through her motions as if she were dancing. Oh god, she is coming over. Their eyes met, and a flicker of electricity spread throughout Bella's entire body.

''Café latte with soymilk, here you go.'' She chimed softly as she leaned over slightly to place the coffee in front of Bella. Bella tried to take in every second of the moment just before the girl straightened up and looked slightly worried. ''Are you okay?''

Bella snapped out of it, and composed herself. ''Oh yeah sorry, zoned out for a second there.'' She smiled and looked down.

13:34

The door opened and blew a breeze of cool air into the room, reaching all the way to the back. Bella looked up. It was a woman in her mid twenties, and a scared looking Chihuahua in her bag. Nope, doesn't look like an Ed… something to me, Bella thought. He was 4 minutes late. He could at least pretend to care, she sighed. For some reason Bella couldn't care less about it though.

The dog lady sat down and Bella watched the pixie elegantly glide to the customer. Pixie was in awe of the dog and started petting it almost immediately. The dog lady said something, which made the girl laugh. She threw her head back slightly and closer her eyes as she did. She looks and sounds angelic as she laughs, Bella thought to herself. Wait what? She frowned, as she didn't understand the sudden jealousy she felt of the dog lady and her newfound attraction for a woman. Not just a woman, but this woman in particular. She felt uneasy and squeamish.

13:36

The door opened and closed once again, ushering cool air into the small café. Bella looked up and saw a tall man standing at the entrance. He had a chaotic looking mop of bronze hair and was wearing fancy looking clothes. Jessica had spent a solid 5 minutes talking about his 'glorious sex hair', so Bella was guessing this must be him. His eyes wandered around the room and eventually fell on Bella. She stood up to acknowledge his presence and he walked over to her table.

"Hi, my name is Edward. You must be Isabella?'' His voice was low, and monotone.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you Edward.'' She was already bored. She felt guilty for feeling so, and didn't want to be rude so she decided she would go with it. Maybe she could think of an excuse to leave early…

"So, you know Jessica?'' He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yes, we were roommates throughout college.'' She answered.

The painfully slow conversation continued from there for a few more minutes. Pixie girl had taken Edwin's order too, and asked if Bella wanted another coffee. Of course, she couldn't refuse. When the girl brought their orders, her soft hand brushed briefly Bella's. Bella watched in awe as the girl smoothly walked back to the counter. She took a deep breath and focused back on what Edmund was saying.

"…then I told him that it was only a matter of customers demand, for the supply to run out. That makes sense right?'' He laughed, as if he just told thand she smiled tightly.

"Very, but hey I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be right back, excuse me." She said quickly as she stood up. She didn't actually know where it was, so she looked around for some sort of sign. She was walking and scanning the room when she felt a small hand on her back.

''Looking for something?'' She turned and Pixie girl was standing right in front of her with a small smile and curious eyes.

Yes, you. Bella thought to herself. ''Actually, I was wondering where the restroom is?'' Bella asked. ''Oh! Right, it's a bit hidden but I'll take you there.'' She indicated towards a small staircase that went down that Bella hadn't noticed before. They walked down together, which Bella found quite odd but she didn't say anything, and came to a stop when they were in a small hallway with three doors. Bella smiled, murmuring a quiet thanks, and went for the handle on the door to the ladies' room. At the same time the girls hand grabbed Bella's other one. An electricity current shot up Bella's arm as her heart skipped a beat.

''Wait,'' Pixie girl said quickly. ''it didn't really look like you were enjoying yourself up there…'' Bella glanced nervously at the girl, who looked a little bit embarrassed for being intrusive. '' I'm sorry for being nosy, I just felt really bad and you looked a little bit bored…'' Bella nodded, implying the pixie guessed right and waiting for her to continue. ''I can help you make a quick exit if you want! But without being rude because I peg you as the type of girl who wouldn't want to be rude to someone else.'' She rambled on. Bella thought about it for about 0.2 seconds before replying, ''Yes, please.''

13:46

Bella had just sat down when her phone rang. She tried to hide her smile when she saw the name of the person that was dialing. Alice. Her name was Alice. It fit her perfectly. She quickly took the call, preparing herself for the little act they had planned. It was mean but it was quick and easy, so she welcomed it with open arms.

''Hello?'' Bella answered, pointing apologetically a finger to Ed…ward?

Alice played along and was profusely yelling things that did not really make much sense. Bella inwardly smiled at the enthusiasm Alice was playing along with. ''What? But how did that happen? And which hospital? Okay I'm on my way!''

Bella hung up and got up again. ''I'm sorry… I have a family emergency and I need to leave now. It was nice meeting you.'' She fished a bill out of her pocket and left it on the table. She left Edward, whom was still trying to process what just happened, there and scurried towards the exit. She walked passed Alice who had just walked up the stairs with a phone in her hand, and gleam in her eyes. She looked like a goddess with that twinge of smile playing at her lips. Bella mouthed a thank you, smiled and waved shortly before walking out of the exit.

13:50

Bella welcomed the much-needed fresh air and breathed in. Her mind kept wandering to Alice as she was walking to the subway. What is it about her… She wasn't disturbed by the idea of feeling attracted towards a woman, She was completely fine with lesbians. She just never imagined herself being one… Was that why her previous lovers never quite captured her attention like this woman did?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god 3 favorites and 9 follows! That's probably nothing but it means a lot to me anyways haha. I usually don't like it when people ask for reviews but I'm gonna ask for it anyway. I would appreciate all sorts of tips or just anything since I'm new to all this. Whoever is reading this: Thank you! Oh and merry christmas if you celebrate it.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine tralala I wish Alice was though lala if you know what I'm sayin**

13:23

Bella was mindlessly chewing on a piece of gum while staring out of the window. She doesn't like this chair, she thought to herself. It didn't rotate and as easily as the previous one.

She had been procrastinating finishing up some tasks and projects for an hour now. Daydreaming in her office about Alice while appreciating the magnificence of the Seattle skyline in front of her. Bella had been a hopeless romantic since she could remember. Always wondering if soul mates really exist, and if so, how hers was. If her soulmate was living on the other side of the world, or in the same neighbourhood. If they appreciated the smell of the cold, wet rain like she did. If they preferred black coffee over a frappuccino, or if they even drank coffee at all.

The door swung open, interrupting Bella as she was wondering how Alice takes her coffee.

It was Jacob, Bella's colleague and partner in crime.

''Bella bear, I really need the finished result for the new JNL logo. Forward it to me as soon as you can okay?''

''Yes just let me save and format the end product, and it will be on its way.''

Silence.

''Bella?''

''Jake?''

''Honey you look out if it. We need to go out tonight!''

''Jaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeee!'' She whined.

''Shush it Bella, you need to get laid. You're stiffer than Alyssa Milano's nipples through the entire second season of Charmed.''

''You're the only one complaining, that was her best season throughout the entire show.''

''Anyway, I'll message you the place and time later! And don't forget the logo!'' He blew a kiss as her while she scrunched her face.

She didn't really mind going out, in fact, she liked it most times. She just wasn't in the mood on this particular day, her mind kept drifting to a certain angel faced girl that she didn't have a chance with.

Maybe it's not a bad idea after all, she thought. This could be a good opportunity to test the waters, to find out if she was attracted to the opposite sex.

21:24

Bella was ready. She put extra effort in her appearance, spritzed on her favourite perfume and picked out her go-to outfit. She even went for the extra mile and did smokey eyes. I look fucking hot, she thought to herself.

Jacob would pick her up in 6 minutes. Perfect, still got enough time for a quick smoke. So she grabbed her stuff and went out of the door.

22:32

''It's actually quite close to your apartment, so we can just walk there.''

''What's it called? I must've heard of it before then.'' Bella asked.

Jacob reached out for Bella's lighter and lit a cigarette before answering.

''Loud.'' He exhaled while looking out for cars before they crossed the road.

''That new place for lesbians? Is this your way of hinting something?'' She teased. Bella was used to going to gay bars and parties Jacob dragged her to. She didn't mind. In fact, they were hella fun. What surprised her was the fact that this place was mostly aimed for lesbians.

''Don't try to deny it Bells, let your inner unicorn free. You might not be so sexually frustrated anymore. God knows I wasn't after I let myself free. There was this one guy named Brad and let me tell you he, did things with his tongue I never ima-''

''Aghhhh please, I might have to wash my brain with bleach if you go on.''

Jacob snorted and shook his head as he reminisced his glorious one night stand.

They soon came to a halt, in front of a giant door with a neon light banner that read loud. They could already hear the booming eighties music and smell the alcohol and sweat people were reeking in the air.

''I love it already.'' Bella deadpanned.

She took Jacob by the hand and prepared herself for getting smashed as they walked past the body guard and walked inside.

Jacob had already invited a chunk of their group of friends, who they spotted chatting at the bar.

They joined them and Bella ordered two beers.

23:43

Bella was feeling buzzed, and most of her friends had made their way toward the dance floor already. Except for Angela, Riley and Eric.

They were waiting until the alcohol kicked in enough for them to let loose.

''So Bella seen any- anyone you like?'' Angela slightly slurred.

''You wouldn't remember tomorrow even if I told you.'' Bella slightly yelled back.

''Whatever, I'm gonna go burn all these liquid calories.'' She turned to Riley and Eric who were busy swapping spit, and turned right back to Bella. She gave Bella a pleading look that said it all and Bella was already standing up.

''LEGGOOO!'' Angela exclaimed as she fist pumped towards the dance floor.

00:13

As she was dancing, she was scanning the crowd. A lot of diverse, alternative people. She thought to herself.

She spotted Jacob, showcasing his extravagant moves and started dancing her way over.

As she was making her way over, she bumped with a short girl. Bella caught a mob of short hair and froze in shock. Then it was gone. She frantically looked around and turned her head in the directions the girl could be before she recognised the hair again. She was dancing a few feet away now, and Bella pushed through the crowd to get closer. Could it be?

At that moment the head turned around and they locked eyes.

Bella felt like crying, it wasn't Alice.

00:18

She felt mopey now, so she was craving a cigarette.

She turned around and pushed through the crowd towards the exit.

She welcomed the cold fresh air as she leaned against the wall. She felt stupid for thinking it could be Alice. What are the chanced of them being in the same room again, so soon after crossing paths?

She put a cigarette between her lips as she was searching her pockets for a lighter.

Damn it Jacob, she thought to herself.

All of a sudden there was a small hand with black painted nails, and lighter in front of her face. She leaned in, lit her cigarette and inhaled before turning towards the person whom the hand belonged to.

Alice.

''Fancy seeing you here.'' She smirked while bringing her own cigarette towards her lips.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and then trailed down to Alice's pink, wet lips as they exhaled smoke.

She quickly collected her cool before drooling all over her clothes.

''Alice! Out of all the places in Seattle... What are the odds.'' Bella shook her head as she smiled. She also took the liberty to quickly check out Alice. She was wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps. Isn't she cold? Bella asked herself. Alice's body, chest to be specific, gave away the answer before Bella could even ask. Bella's throat got dry as she quickly moved her eyes back to her angelic face.

Alice had become a little shy under Bella's wondering eyes, and was biting her lower lip.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, just taking in the electrical chemistry between them.

Bella was the first to break the silence.

''I was trying to take my mind off of you. That's why I came here tonight, along with the fact that my friend Jacob wouldn't take no for an answer. What's your excuse?''

''I was hoping you would be here tonight, that's why I came.''

''Wait, how did you-?''

''I just had a feeling, don't ask.'' She looked a bit embarrassed. She was still biting her lip.

Bella took a step forwards and hesitantly reached out to trace Alice's bottom lip with her thumb causing her to let go.

''Wanna go inside and dance with me?''

**A/N: I know it's short ahhaha but yeah, bear with me as I ease myself into this whole writing and updating thing. There is nothing worse than a fanfiction being left off uncompleted! So I will definitely finish it. I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language (also not my second). But It's also nearly 3 am as I'm writing this. I can only seem to write at night, so that's why. I would appreciate reviews, and I promise the next update will be a bit longer. Cheeeers!**


End file.
